Nevermore
by Midona Pump'king R. Evans
Summary: Toutes les histoires, sans exception, ont une fin. La sienne arriva à son terme car il était un idiot fini et l'autre, un impatient impulsif et vantard. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que la fin aurait pu être retardée si ces deux-là n'étaient pas aussi bornés. UA


**Disclamer:** Aucun des personnages cités et utilisés ici ne sont à moi, à mon grand désarroi ! Je les emprunte à Mashima-sama pour jouer avec !

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Me voici, me revoilà ! Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit de One Shot sur Fairy Tail, et je reviens avec mon couple phare _(et un titre pourri en prime)_ ! Hu hu ! Je m'excuse pour... ça. Ça étant le fruit de mon esprit dépérissant, un jour de grand froid et de neige où l'on ne peut pas aller étudier par manque de transport. C'est aussi un peu le fruit de la musique de Ben Cocks - So Cold, qui est juste magnifique et avec laquelle j'ai rédigé cet OS.

Au départ, je vous promet que ce n'était pas du tout ça. Je voulais écrire quelque chose d'assez joyeux, de mignon tout plein et de.. p't-être un peu bandant aussi, car j'aime bien les lemons, moi ! Mais finalement, c'est devenu ce UA assez plat et pas tellement recherché. Parce que bon, c'est bien sympa tout ça de voir se former des couples tout adorables, leur petite aventure et le reste, mais.. les ruptures, ça existe aussi dans la vie à deux, quoi ! Donc voilà un petit quelque chose sur le sujet.

Modeste StingSu sur fond de LokiLu et RufusMinerva si vous le voulez.. N'empêche j'ai écris un OS sur un couple en nommant les tourtereaux le moins de fois possible ! Hé hé ! Bon okay.. j'ai essayé de mettre un peu de... on pourrait appeler ça du suspense, mais pas vraiment. Je voulais au tout départ que le couple soit libre, mais finalement, j'ai loupé ! Donc voilà, sur ce, je ne vais pas plus m'étaler.

Je vous souhaite **une bonne lecture** et n'hésitez pas à laisser **un review** à la fin de votre lecture, je vous assure qu'écrire ce que vous penser **n'a jamais tué** ! ~

* * *

1

La sonnerie se répétant inlassablement dans le vide le fit profondément soupirer.

«**Veuillez laisser votre message après le bip sonore.**

**[…] Salut.»**

D'un geste rageur, il rabattit le clapet de son téléphone avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches, tournant les talons. Après tout, il avait qu'à rester là-bas, puisqu'il s'y plaisait tant. Lui, il en avait plus que marre de lui courir après pour du vent, à laisser message sur message sur un répondeur qu'il ne videra jamais. Au moins, il ne pourra pas lui reprocher de n'avoir rien tenter.

Bordel, il était quand même allé jusqu'à ravaler sa fierté et reconnaître son tort dans l'histoire. S'excuser ? Non, il ne l'avait jamais fait et ne le ferait jamais, même pour _ses_ beaux yeux. Mais c'était pourtant un grand pas qu'il avait fait, pour ce coup. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter de l'avoir entendu, lui, admettre qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Personne pour ainsi dire, et la seule qui pouvait avoir cette prétention s'en fichait visiblement totalement. Tant pis. S'il était mieux sans lui, pourquoi pas..

Ruminant sa mauvaise humeur, le jeune homme s'arrêta au beau milieu de la rue lorsque quelques flocons vinrent se déposer avec délicatesse sur ses épaules pour y mourir paisiblement. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel obscur de la nuit d'hiver pour fixer un point invisible à toute autre personne.

Il ressassait ses souvenirs. Leurs souvenirs.. Et il grinça des dents quand l'image de _son_ sourire lui revint. Bon sang ! Il allait pas devenir sentimental à cause de quelqu'un comme ça ! De toute façon, il voulait sortir de sa vie, alors pourquoi se prendre la tête avec ça ? Il avait juste à l'oublier. Juste ça, c'était pas compliqué, non ? Il y avait déjà eu quelques personnes avant lui, et elles étaient toutes passées aux oubliettes, alors bientôt, ce sera son tour. Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à effacer de son esprit ce sourire que visiblement ne lui était plus destiné ?

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu.

«- **Sting, quelle surprise de te voir ici.**»

Le blond roula des yeux et les posa sur la personne arrivant à ses côtés. Rufus. Un vieil ami, un des rares avec qui il avait gardé le contact, d'ailleurs.

«- **Je croyais que tu voulais aller chez **_**lui**_**.** Continua le nouveau venu, face au silence de son camarade. »

Il n'obtint cependant qu'un haussement d'épaule en guise de réponse et Sting se remit en marche, vers une destination connue de lui seul.

«- **J'ai plus envie, c'est tout.** Mentit le balafré.

- **Dire que ça ne va toujours pas mieux serait tellement plus simple.** »

Nouvelle grimace de la part du blond. Rufus avait toujours été doué pour lire au travers des gens et c'était quelque chose qui avait le don de l'agacer. On ne pouvait rien lui cacher et il se faisait un malin plaisir de le faire savoir. Du coup, il était au courant d'absolument tout ce qu'il se passait dans leur petite bande. Ça lui donnait une certaine emprise sur les autres, qui ne plaisait pas forcément. Mais, il était un ami fidèle et en quelque sorte le grand frère de la troupe, avec l'espèce de dictatrice qui leur servait de meneuse. Ils formaient une belle paire tous les deux, d'ailleurs.

«- N**on, ça va pas mieux et non, ça n'ira pas mieux. Mais je m'en fiche, ça me passe par dessus ****la tête, maintenant. Qu'il fasse ce qui lui chante.** Expliqua Sting avec amertume, accompagnant la parole du geste. »

Ce fut au tour de Rufus de répondre par le silence, esquissant un simple sourire, il se contenta de marcher aux côtés de son ami. La neige formait sur leurs épaules de petits monticules et fouettait doucement leur visage déjà rougi par le froid.

«- **On comptait se retrouver à l'endroit habituel.** Finit par dire le plus sage des deux. **Tu n'as qu'à venir.**

**- Pourquoi pas. **Répondit simplement le blond. »

Le choix était de toute façon vite fait, entre rentrer chez lui, cet endroit précis où il s'était passé tellement de choses, de la plus anodine à la plus intime à _ses_ côtés et aller boire au pub coutumier, c'était la deuxième alternative qui l'emportait. Il n'allait pas non plus cesser de vivre pour des conneries pareilles, c'était un bien un truc de filles, ça, alors très peu pour lui.

Et pour ce qui était de cette soirée, même s'il lui résistait très bien, l'alcool se chargera de lui faire accepter la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Et le forcera à oublier les baisers ardents qu'ils avaient échangés pendant des mois, les dégâts qu'ils avaient pu causer, les disputes qu'ils avaient traversées, mais qui se résolvaient toujours par un contact charnel endiablé. Il oubliera aussi cette sorte de dépendance que chacun avait ressenti pour l'autre, cette envie intarissable qui les prenait à l'estomac à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls, les mots qu'ils ne se disaient pas mais qu'ils ne comprenaient que trop bien et _son_ sourire. Mais avant toute chose, il effacera de sa mémoire le fait que pour la première fois le grand Sting Eucliffe abandonnait ce qu'il convoitait.

2

A quelques pâtés de maisons seulement, dans un petit appartement vieux et mal entretenu, la fête battait son plein, suscitant l'énervement et les râles de quelques voisins aigris par le trop grand nombre d'années qu'ils avaient traversé. Mais dans le petit cocon animé, ils n'en avaient que faire et préféraient largement rire aux éclats et boire à n'en plus pouvoir.

Même ceux qui d'ordinaire étaient présents pour jouer les gardes-fou se libéraient cette fois, emmenés par l'entrain extraordinaire du locataire des lieux. Puis, un strip-tease plus tard, après un karaoké catastrophique, une bataille amicale, un jeu de société tumultueux, les cris exaspérés des voisins qui voulaient dormir et un concours d'alcool, toute la bande de joyeux fêtards s'était endormie, dans le salon, à même le sol, sur le canapé ou même sur et sous la table, tout le monde ronflait joyeusement. Comme quoi, une dizaine de personnes pouvait bien tenir dans moins de vingt mètres carrés.

Le jeune responsable de l'appartement soupira longuement d'aise, torse nu, les joues rougies par l'alcool, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il était à moitié allongé près de la fenêtre, se reposant sur ses coudes, la tête basculée en arrière, il observait avec l'émerveillement d'un enfant la neige tomber lentement au dehors. C'était un beau spectacle qui le faisait rêvé immanquablement à chaque fois.

Mais étrangement, cette nuit là, le paysage enneigé ne suscitait pas chez lui le même engouement qu'à l'accoutumé. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas là ?

Un instant, il afficha une moue sérieuse et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, cherchant à chasser ses pensées. Non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui, cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec lui. Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler, lui, son corps de rêve et de sa foutue possessivité ! Son sourire devint un rictus nostalgique quand il repensa à tous les moments qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble. Les bons et les moins bons.

«- **Tu penses encore à lui ?**»

Il releva la tête. A quelques pas seulement, entre une Erza paisiblement endormi et un Loki qui pelotait les seins de sa douce et bien-aimée Lucy dans son sommeil -qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, lui?- Lisanna, une couverture sur les épaules lui adressa un sourire tendre.

Le jeune homme fit une moue dubitative, avant de tourner la tête sur le côté, d'un air presque dédaigneux.

«- **Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.** Dit-il, arrachant un ricanement à son amie.

- **Arrête d'essayer de nier l'évidence, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage !** Réprimanda-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. **Vous vous êtes encore disputé ?** »

A la vue de la mine qu'il tira à sa question, elle put tout de suite deviner qu'elle avait visé en plein dans le mille. C'était bien trop évident, avec le caractère explosif que chacun d'eux possédait, les disputes étaient plutôt fréquentes. Mais elle ne dit rien et attendit simplement qu'il se mette à en parler de lui-même.

«- **C'est lui qui m'énerve ! Toujours à vouloir avoir raison et à montrer qu'il est le plus fort !** Grommela-t-il en se redressant. **Et tu sais bien que j'aime pas quand on s'en prend à l'un de vous ! Il avait pas à se moquer comme ça !**»

Lisanna écarquilla les yeux et le regarda un moment, silencieuse et surprise. C'était si... futile que ça ?

«- **Juste pour ça ?!** S'écria-t-elle, incrédule. **Mais enfin... Tu vas pas gâcher ton couple pour une petite moquerie ?**

**- Mais il sait très bien que ça m'énerve...**

**- Et alors ? Toi tu connais très bien son caractère, non ?**»

Le jeune homme resta sans voix et son regard se perdit dans le vide l'espace d'un instant, durant lequel tous les souvenirs qu'il avait pu crée à ses côtés lui revinrent en mémoire. Et il pût se rendre compte lui-même, quand son cœur se serra étrangement qu'il était en train de faire une erreur.

«- **Tu crois que je devrais l'appeler ? **Demanda-t-il, quelque peu septique.

- **Bien sûr que oui tu dois le faire !** Gronda Lisanna, comme une mère réprimanderait son enfant. **Et maintenant, avant que ta cervelle de moineau n'oublie !** »

Bougonnant quant à l'insinuation de sa petite mémoire, il se leva tout de même et se dirigea vers la table où il avait laissé son téléphone. Après avoir poussé Jett, le faisant tomber de la table avec une joie non dissimulée et déplacé Laki, il le trouva enfin, mais n'osa le prendre en main quand il remarqua la petite lumière verte clignotante.

Encore un message.. Ce devait être lui.. Il lui avait laissé pas loin de cinq messages sur sa boîte vocale, il ne les avait écouté qu'avec une oreille distraite -voire pas du tout-, encore énervé contre son amant. mais il avait la désagréable impression que ce qu'il allait entendre dans celui-ci n'allait pas lui plaire. Il déglutit et une étrange boule se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'il porta le portable à son oreille.

« **Puisque je semble si indésirable et que l'idiot borné que tu es ne veut plus entendre parler de moi, je vais te donner satisfaction. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si tu m'étais indispensable. Tu n'as qu'à rester avec tes chers amis puisqu'ils sont si importants pour toi.** -il n'avait même pas essayer de cacher l'amertume et l'ironie de sa voix- **Inutile de venir chercher les quelques affaires que tu as laissé chez moi, à moins que tu n'aimes la pêche, elles doivent flotter quelque part dans la rivière. Mais il y a du bon, Nats'** -le cœur du susnommé se serra encore d'avantage. Sting était le seul à l'appeler ainsi et lui l'avait susurré à l'oreille de tellement de manières différentes qu'il ne manqua pas de se remémorer.. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'employait avec un ton aussi amer.-. **Tu pourras mettre tes talents de pyromane à profit pour te venger, puérilement comme tu en as l'habitude, puisque je ne compte pas non plus venir récupérer celles que j'ai laissées. Je...** -il laissa un blanc, comme s'il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose- **Salut.**»

C'était étrange. C'était comme s'il s'était pris une grosse claque en pleine figure. Natsu n'esquissa pas même un geste lorsqu'à son oreille, une voix pré-enregistrée lui proposait d'écouter une nouvelle fois le message. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement et sa main se crispa d'elle-même à l'appareil.

Lisanna, à quelques pas de lui, lui lança un regard plein d'interrogations.

«- **Natsu ?** Appela-t-elle doucement. **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**»

Mais elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un rire stupide et nerveux.

Merde... ça faisait vraiment mal parfois, d'être un idiot amoureux.


End file.
